Quien la hace la paga
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Toda la vida debió soportar a una hermana mayor egoísta, interesada y frívola. Así que, al tener la oportunidad de pagarle cada burla y humillación, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Y si de paso se conseguía un hombre, mejor.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente fanfic sin fines de lucro._

_Este One forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

_La primera línea del presente One pertenece a "La decisión más difícil", de Jodi Picoult._

* * *

**Quien la hace la paga.**

_En mi primer recuerdo tengo tres años y estoy intentado matar a mi hermana._

Claro, a esa edad, las imágenes que se quedan en la cabeza no son del todo reales. Se basan en lo que sentiste, en lo que querías que pasara. Los recuerdos de la infancia, creo, se quedan contigo cuando son especialmente impactantes, aunque no siempre los tengas presente de manera consciente.

Eso era perfectamente aplicable en el hecho de "intentar" matar a Stella. Siempre hubo fricciones entre nosotras y estoy convencida de que aquel destello de magia accidental que casi la tiró por la escalera se contará en la familia cada que surjan las anécdotas sobre infantes y sus pequeñas demostraciones de pertenencia al mundo mágico.

Pero eso no es nada, nada, en comparación con lo que hice después.

Stella se lo había ganado, aclaro. Ella siempre ha sido guapa y popular, lo noté en cuanto entré al colegio y, por llevarme más años, pude conocer su lado más atrevido, ese que en casa se guardaba con llave en el fondo de la conciencia. Los chicos la adoraban de cualquier forma… Pero más a su disposición. El sitio y la postura eran lo de menos. Aunque no llegué a ver uno de esos "encuentros", los rumores eran lo suficientemente contundentes como para ser solo chismes de corredor.

Así pues, cuando se anunció que Stella iba a comprometerse con Cygnus Black, supe que era el momento de acabar con las rencillas de una buena vez. A mi favor, claro. Me indignaba que, además de ganarse la atención del todo el mundo por el medio que fuera, encima siempre me hiciera quedar como la niña que había llegado a la familia en último lugar "por accidente" cuando ella, con sus numerosas aventuras, era peor que haber nacido como _sangre sucia_. A Stella todo le perdonaban, incluso su nula capacidad para llevar una media de Aceptable en Hogwarts, por lo cual no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya una vez más, casándose con un chico que pertenecía a una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas (aún con los cotilleos sobre un par de repudiados).

Para mi fortuna, conocía a Cygnus muy bien. Íbamos al mismo curso, aunque él se veía como alguien mucho mayor. De su parte solo había visto un ligero interés en Stella, y mejor aún, no era dado a prestar atención a chismorreos, así que era poco probable que conociera su verdadera cara. Así las cosas, comencé a hablarle un poco más seguido a Cygnus, con la excusa de que "prácticamente vamos a ser familia". Cygnus era una de esas personas que mostraba sus emociones en contadas ocasiones, así que me sentía orgullosa cuando le sacaba alguna sonrisa con mis afilados comentarios.

Lo peligroso de la situación era que me olvidara por qué hacía todo aquello. Cygnus era un buen muchacho, respetable e inteligente. Incluso era guapo. A su manera, resultaba agradable y poco a poco, mi objetivo de fastidiar los grandes planes de Stella se fueron transformando en que Cygnus no se viera apresado por semejante monstruo.

Al final, Stella cometió el error de creer que podía confiar en mí, pues habíamos crecido, ya no peleábamos tanto como en la infancia y ella estaba por convertirse en una mujer casada. Me comentó que, pese a que Cygnus era un buen partido, no sentía nada por él que se le acercara al interés. Incluso confesó, la muy descarada, que de no ser por su condición de mestizo, se casaría con Sigmund Blow sin pensárselo dos veces, pero se conformaría con despedirse adecuadamente de él unos días antes de la fiesta de compromiso que nuestros padres organizarían para ella y Cygnus. Pese a que me escandalizaba la soltura con la que hablaba, logré controlar mis expresiones y me limité a prometer que no le diría a nadie de la familia lo que acababa de contarme.

Por supuesto, eso no incluía a Cygnus.

Stella supo, cuando Cygnus Black la atrapó en pleno beso con Blow en un rincón del cuarto piso, que nada había cambiado entre nosotras.

Esta vez no solo lo intenté, sino que de cierta manera, logré matar a mi hermana.

No de forma literal, pero teniendo como bono extra a Cygnus, no iba a quejarme.

* * *

_Bienvenidos sean a un One producto de la frustración._

_Me explico: cuando me dieron las variables en el foro, poco a poco empecé a tener una idea para desarrollar una versión de Druella Rosier, esposa de Cygnus Black y madre de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa. La idea original iba a ser más larga y menos confusa, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!, la semana pasada perdí la memoria USB con la única copia que tenía de lo que había escrito para esto, así que tuve que volver a empezar. Así las cosas y con el plazo encima, decidí abreviar cuanto pudiera, aún con la idea original del embrollo central (Druella con una hermana que no le agrada y a la cual, de alguna forma, le quita a Cygnus). Espero no estar causando que algunos se saquen los ojos, aunque de tener más tiempo, les aseguro que habría quedado más en evidencia que Stella Rosier no era un angelito y que Druella le heredó mucho a sus tres hijas (a una las creencias, a otra el carácter y a otra el aspecto. Adivinen quién tiene qué)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
